As digital media technologies have advanced, personal digital media collections have grown in size and popularity. A typical personal digital media collection, which may include numerous photos, songs, e-books, audio books, movies, videos, and/or other forms of media content, may be stored locally on a user's device (e.g., a personal computer) or hosted at a remote data center.
A hosted media content service allows a user to upload personal digital media content to hosted storage at a service provider's data center. Thereafter, the user may utilize any suitable access device to authenticate the user to the data center and access the hosted personal media content through the service.
One of the challenges faced by a hosted media content service provider is ensuring the security of hosted media content. To this end, the hosted media content service is typically configured to provide access to media content only to authenticated and authorized users, thereby protecting the hosted media content from access by unauthenticated and/or unauthorized users.
Another of the challenges faced by a hosted media content service provider is providing sufficient computing resources to handle significant computing resource demands associated with hosting media content. Without sufficient computing resources, the hosted media content service may be adversely affected (e.g., by delayed and/or unacceptable response times), which may lead to dissatisfaction among users of the service.